A Pleasurable Daybreak
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: Just one of your regular mornings with Kai and his girlfriend. OC used: Valentina Royce, OC suggested and belongs to my dear friend and reader "OXCokeeKushDimplesXO".


_**A Pleasurable Daybreak **_

**Summary: **Just one of your regular mornings with Kai and his girlfriend. OC used: Valentina Royce, OC suggested and belongs to my dear friend and reader "**OXCokeeKushDimplesXO**".

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOWN BEYBLADE AND ITS CONTENTS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TAKAO AOKI, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE ABOVE MENTIONED OC, AND ITS RIGHTS BELONG TO **OXCokeeKushDimplesXO **I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THE STORY AS WELL AS THE NAME OF IT.

_ The Hamptons, June 14__th__, 2014…._

As delicate streaks of sunlight come through the space between big red curtains in the bedroom, two figures are seen asleep peacefully in a large king-sized bed, with black silky bed-sheets covering till their chests. The two figures are male and female, gender-wise.

The male is a broad, tall, handsome, 22 year old fellow, with blue triangles over his cheeks, dark grayish bangs in the front and black hair at the back. The male appears to be very sexy and cool-looking, calm and collective and "Minding your own business" type of person. He is the former Captain of the BladeBreakers and now retired World Champion: the one and only, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, a.k.a. every Beyblade girl's dream boy.

Now the female companion in Kai's broad arms, resting her head on his chest is a timid, naïve, childlike and cute girl, of-course when you're Kai Hiwatari, why wouldn't girls fall for you. But just wasn't any girl who would fall for him, she was his girlfriend. Yup, that's right; dear faithful readers our buddy Kai Hiwatari also has a girlfriend. The girl has _long _baby pink hair, with a few shades of white in it, the hair end up on her fair forming a fringe, the end tips have a little curl to them (thinking how I got the inside info, well keep thinkin' bub!)She has blue eyes, and full luscious lips, made perfectly for kissing, she also had some piercing on her ears, and studded twice and precious diamond earrings decorate her petite and beautiful face, and she forms dimples on her cheeks whenever she flashes her million dollar smile.

The girl is known to have a _real figure_: Big breasts, a big fine butt, she is curvaceous with an hourglass body, long legs with a slim body, so basically she has a mature body, a body that most girls desire. She is very envious from other girls (And I dunno why xD) and with her body, she attracts millions of guys every now and then, but her heart belongs to Kai. Her name you inquire, mu dear readers? Valentina Royce.

Now why would Kai wound up dating Valentina? Simple, he quit his team The BladeBreakers, because Tyson was using the whole," I'm the Michaels, you're the Jannetty" thing, calling himself the Shawn Michaels and Kai the Marty Jannetty, which is found ironic. Thus, without a word, Kai quits the team. No, this isn't jealousy; this is being fed up of a loud-mouth. Kai met Valentina at a café, and from there, their romance started. They would go on dates, have dinner and spend a lot of time together, eventually Kai and Valentina confessed their true feelings towards each other. They were going to get engaged soon, but when, well it was future indefinite. But one thing was for sure, their love was inevitable.

The "pinkette "slowly opened her sapphire eyes, looking at her future husband's peaceful sleeping face, she smiled at him."There is no fucking whore in this world that'll steal you away from me, never!" There's that envy again, but this time, though, it didn't last long for Kai opened his eyes and saw her blue ones, glancing at his.

"Hey, there." He greeted his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey you back, babe." Valentina greeted the handsome male, as the two kissed; Valentina felt a hand being ran over her butt, she smiled devilishly at Kai, who smirking back at her, while love danced around his eyes. She took off the bed-sheet from the two of them, revealing them sleeping naked. She stared at his broad chest, the light pink tint of Kai's nipples made her want him more, so she began planting butterfly kisses over his chest, she grazed her tongue over his nipples, which made him sigh loudly. She was acting kinky again, making Kai want her more so without further delay, he turned over and planted the girl on the bed, she gasped and Kai seized the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth and began French-kissing the girl. He ran his hands through her long wild locks as she began running her hands over Kai's back, feeling every muscle, _every tight muscle_, the blunette has. He kissed her, massaging her tongue with his, until he felt her timid hand in his _lower region_.

"Valentina Royce, you dirty, horny girl…" Kai slyly commented at her while smirking sexily.  
>"Don't- Don't stare at me like that!" She said feeling flushed.<p>

"Hmph, and why shouldn't I?" He whispered slowly in her ear, his hot breath sent jolts up her back, she wanted him then!  
>So without further warning, she played out of the character, by turning the male under her, thus getting on top and began straddling him. Kai playfully smirked at her actions, and was taken aback a bit; she pouted at his actions as he brought his hands back and rested his head on his palms.<p>

"Umm not bad. You're improving." Kai commented, which made Valentina send an intense stare at the male, to which he replied by getting up and kissing his neck, but she didn't let him and continued straddling him, smirking.

"You're not the only one with surprises, Kai." She said, Kai rested his hands on her big booty, still smirking.

"Oh, but I do know how to make you scream…" He said sexily, sanding shivers down her spine again as he slowly inserted himself in her, she moaned his name. He began trusting her slowly, but quickly fasten up the pace, she was bouncing on top of her, her walls clenched around his manhood, she was very submissive and very easy for Kai in the bedroom, but no matter what he loved her as she loved him back.

Without a word, he flipped them both. Now that he was on top, he found easiness in making love with her, as he brought his face closer to hers and kissed her again, he began to yet again fasten up the pace, causing the poor girl was forced to be silence by Kai's kiss, which was really making her crazy.

She moaned his name when he brought his hands to her breasts and began massaging them, rubbing her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, whilst continuing to trust her with tremendous force and speed, making her crazy. Amidst all this hotness, she evened things up by driving her fingernails in his back, making him arch a bit and he retaliated by taking one nipple in his mouth and began sucking it off hard, licking it and massaged that breasts as if he was actually trying to _milk her_. She moaned in pleasure, and replied by keeping her one hand's fingernails being driven into his back even more and using the other hand to pull his hair with force, he answered again with strong trusts to Valentina's inner sides.

"Oh Kai!" Valentina moaned his name loudly, he looked at her, she brought his face closer to him and kissed him, he too kissed back. The duo had now converted their love making from fierce to romantic. He kissed her, licking her lips asking for entrance and she granted him, she brought out her tongue as Kai began running his tongue over hers, her hands running through his hair, his hands were snaked around her neck, acting as a pillow for her head. "Mmmm, this is great. Kai, faster." Valentina said as she smirked, Kai smiled back kissed her and quicken up the face further.

"Oh, KAI! YES! FUCK ME!" Valentina moaned as Kai drove his face into her neck whilst roughening up and further fastening up, "Kai, I'm gonna cum!" The girl said she was very submissive, he brought his hands onto her breasts and began playing them like he was kneading dough.  
>"KAI!" She moaned and arched up as she came, as Kai too released his load within the insides of Valentina.<p>

"KAI!"

She moaned as the two climaxed, thus putting an end to yet another one of their sex- adventures.

"Mmm, yeah…. Kai?" Valentina called him.

"Hmm?" He said.

"I love you, you're the greatest." She said, to which Kai smiled softly and kissed her gently.  
>"Hnn, Valentina Royce, you're the reason I'm alive." He said, she giggled a bit.<p>

"Oh Kai, you comin' to the shower?" She asked, as got up with Kai's assiatance, of-course.  
>"Yeah, I'm coming." He replied, she giggled kike a child and went to the bathroom.<br>"_Hn, she's a crazy girl but then again, she's my crazy girl." _He said as he followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaving them to their privacy.

As pleasurable as this morning may sound, it is, my dear faithful readers, their regular morning, Thus it is safe to say that for Kai and Valentina, this is truly

"_A Pleasurable Daybreak"_…

Here it is my dear **OXCokeeKushDimplesXO **and all my other** Faithful Readers. **Until next time, take care


End file.
